


[fic] Through the Wilderness You Find in Me

by silly_cleo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: “Where do you want to go?”





	[fic] Through the Wilderness You Find in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



“I don’t want to go anywhere on that thing.” Keyleth draws herself up to her full height and crosses her arms.

“Oh, come on, Keyleth, it’ll be fun!” Vex is bobbing on her broomstick, hovering at just the right height to make Keyleth look up at her, just a little. Which is definitely not accidental. The new angle would be interesting if she weren’t otherwise occupied trying to be stern.

But Keyleth never can resist that glint of mischief in Vex’s eye, or that wink, for that matter. Besides, the broom does look like fun.

“Well…alright then. Let’s take it for a spin.”

“Yay!” The grin that spreads across Vex’s face melts away the last of her resistance as she climbs on the broom behind her, wrapping her arms tight around her waist. Vex hums contentedly at the contact and kicks off, heading almost straight up into the air at top speed. Keyleth yelps in surprise, and instinctively tightens her hold on Vex, realising as she does so that that was absolutely the desired outcome. Between her wild shapes and the carpet, Keyleth is no stranger to flying, but it’s not as if it gets old, and there’s definitely an additional thrill to surrendering control. She gives a wild whoop and squeezes Vex tighter still, this time on purpose. She’s rewarded by the rumble of laughter she can feel pressed tight as she is against Vex’s back.

“See?” The wind almost whips Vex’s words away as it did the sound of her laughter. “What did I tell you? Fun!”

“Yeah, alright. Fun.”

“You could definitely use a little more of it, darling, if you ask me.” Keyleth very much hopes Vex is keeping both eyes open right now but she definitely sounds like she’s winking.

With a sudden jerk, they start plunging towards the ground, at almost as steep an angle as they’ve just been climbing. Keyleth whoops.

“Well, darling? Where do you want to go?”

She looks up at the clouds and blue sky far above them, then down at the land whipping past below them. She thinks about all the near-misses and lives lost that have brought them this far. She thinks about all the moments just like this, shared with her family, the ups that make the downs more than worth it. She sneaks a kiss into the curve of Vex’s neck.

“You know what? Surprise me.”


End file.
